Romeo And Juliet
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: "I love you too Rin." And as tears fell from his eyes, he left this world and I knew that he would be waiting for me in the next life.


_**Romeo and Juliet**_

**By:**

_**Fear Die Rothaarige**_

I thought it was going to be like any other day. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizen and the town was starting to come alive. From my loft in the city I could hear the sound of cars crusing down the street and people talking down on the street on there way to work or school. Everything seemed so simple when I woke up this morning.

It all started when I stummbled sleeply down the stairs to grab a cab to work. I would have walked, and normally I would have walked, but something made me flag down a cab and climb inside. And as the cab driver worked his way through the early morning trafic I noticed things about the city that I hadn't noticed before.

I noticed the old abandoned theater that I went to with friends as a teen. Now it was run down and trashed. What a waste I muttered and continued to stare out the window of the cab. As we got futher and further into the city the old buildings that lined the streets turned into fancy high rises that house multi-billion dollar corporations. I leaned back and looked out the back window and watched as the buildings reached into the sky, seeming to touch the clouds. Without warning the cab slammed to a stop as I heard the sound of crunching metal. I peered out though the windshield and saw that two cars were smashed together into one big mess.

Like man other people, I got out of the cab carefully and made my way over to the wreak. I could hear the sound of the sirens in the distance already. Smoke rose above the cars and into the air from the crushed hoods of the two mangled cars. I could make out the sign of life in one of the cars. Long silver hair floated out of one of the windows... or what had been a window. The man the hair belonged too hadn't moved since I had been watching. And as I watched blood started to run down the hood of the car and pooled on the ground below the man. Something deep inside of me switched on and came to life and I pushed my way through the crowd that was gaining around the cars. And from somewhere inside me a name slipped from my lips.

"Sesshomaru!" I had all but screamed. It made no sense for me to know someone by this name. Never had I heard of such an odd name and I was sured that if I had heard it before it would have been something I had remembered. But I knew it now. And as I came to a stop next to the mangled car, the man stirred slightly and even more blood rushed down the hood. I didn't know for sure, but I had a feeling that this Sesshomaru wouldn't live long. And it bothered me. My heart seemed to skip a beat and the breath caught in my throat.

The man turned his face towards me and I swear I could have dropped dead then. He was gourgouse. His eyes a bright and burning amber like you would find in the sap of trees. His silver hair much like the silk you saw in high end stores. His skin so unnaturally pale. What seemed like tattoos were on his face. A blue cresent moon and violet strips on both checks. And maring all those features was bright crimson blood. It was all over him. His pale white skin was stained red with it and his hair was turning red at the roots. Something about him seemed so unnatural. And then he spoke.

"Rin." He whispered and blood ran from his mouth to his chin and down his chest. More blood to make him look like a fallen angel. I stepped closer, unsure at how he knew my name, but oddly it didn't fritten me as it should have. It seemed like a far away memory where my name would fall from his lips in moments of pure pasion.

Now the sirens where right on us. The paramedics pushed me out of the way as the went to the silver hair man I had called Sesshomaru. As the worked on him, I could feel his eyes on me. And when they finally had him free from the binds of the car I gasped in shock. In his stomach was a long and sharp piece of metal and blood leaked from the wound and made his once white skin a deep crimson red. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I watched. The paramedics didn't know what to do. It was plain to see that they had no idea how to handle this because anyone else would have died minutes ago. But somehow he was still breathing.

I pushed my way past the stunned paramedics and sank to my knees next to him and took Sesshomaru's hand in my own. It was cold and stained with his blood, but I didn't care. I gently drew his head into my lap and craddled it . He watched me, not resisiting at all. To me it didn't seem like he was in any pain at all. And maybe he wasn't. His body was probably in shock and was holding off the pain.

"Oh Sesshomaru." I whispered as the tears fell from my eyes like silent rivers. A few of the tears fell down and landed on his forehead. Where the tears landed it cleared away a small amoung of blood. And the blood dyed tears ran down his face making it look like he was crying blood. It was all so sad.

"Rin." He whispered. He coughed up some more blood. I leaned down to his face and pressed my pink lips against his blood stained ones and everything came to me. Life after life of finding him and falling in love. And life after life watching myself die. It was like Romeo and Juliet through out the ages. As I lifted my lips from his own and stared into the amber eyes that had seen me die time after time. "I love you." I told him, knowing that it was true. He smiled the sweetest smile I had ever seen. "I love you too Rin." And as tears fell from his eyes, he left this world and I knew that he would be waiting for me in the next life.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**I began this fic with a completely different ending in mind, but this is what was born of my mind. I thought it would put a good spin on the typical Rin/Sesshomaru pairing. **

**Sorry for any and all spelling/grammer mistakes.**

**Please read and review!**

**Later!**


End file.
